


Where I'm From

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [103]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Family, Gen, Happy, Home, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Written for a poetry workshop: where I'm from poem.Step outside and it slams into me,The air thick and humid,So heavy it weighs me down.I know where I am even before a single step.





	Where I'm From

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 15, 2017

Step outside and it slams into me,  
The air thick and humid,  
So heavy it weighs me down.  
I know where I am even before a single step.

The wind carries the scent on the breeze  
Once the rain is past.  
The world smells new, warm,  
Like the dirt I played in when I was young.

A jumble of ingredients—  
I once told Mama that Daddy was doing it wrong,  
A spoonful of butter and sugar,  
Chocolate chips that melted in my hand.

We sit around the table long into the night,  
Cups refilled endlessly, nibbling on fruit and crackers,  
Telling well-worn stories and ancient in-jokes—  
They aren’t funny but we laugh every time.


End file.
